The Becoming Of A Ninja
by TheFutureFreaksMeOut
Summary: He should have known better then to give himself away and trust so blindly. A true ninja always checks for traps at least twice, he didn’t even do it once. NarutoSasuke


**Authors note:** This has been done a million times before, but as they say; here goes nothing. My try at a Naruto/ Sasuke. I screwed up the timeline though, but it's just a story so bear with me. They're probably pretty OC, so be warned. Other then that, the title SUCKS! I've re-read the whole thing a million times, but please let me know if there are any major grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm really trying to clear up my English. Enjoy!

**Silence (The Becoming Of A Ninja)**

There's a calm silence in Konoha, the aftermath of war is draped over weary shoulders. Why no sounds are heard doesn't matter, what matters is that time is caught and unable to move forward. Father Time is waiting for a sign, a boy has to choose. Will he become what is expected of him or might he be too weak, too lost? Meanwhile the night holds its breath and awaits the answer, will there be another day? The perfect velvet blue sky is adorned with a million twinkling stars and rests as a blanket upon the quiet city. The darkness covers up the fatale wounds that have been made, the crumbling defences' hides and the contours of wreckage are soft to look at. It's a peaceful picture of a city doomed by fate, havoc wrecked streets only tell half the story. The rest is told by the boy Father Time watches so intensely, hoping the boy will stop the birth of a red stained tomorrow.

The boy is almost smiling alone on his balcony, somewhat luminous in the starlight. It's not his usual fox-like grin, but a weak version of it… a bad copy-cat of happiness. But no one needs to know that, the truth will stay hidden. Maybe forever if a certain heartbreaker won't come back before the moon switches places with the sun, before time has seen what has to be seen. If morning comes without that someone in its footsteps, it will be too late. Then he will choose the right way, the way he practiced for, the way he dreads so much, the way of the ninja.

As said there's silence in Konoha, even the strongest of shinobi are sleeping, all strength is needed for rebuilding what once has been. Piece by piece and bit by bit. A slow mechanical rhythm etched into their veins, learned from the very first years of ninja practise. Emotions are unimportant, leave them be. There's no time for sadness or sorrow, lost friends will have to wait. Forget and erase those memories, it's what the Hokage demanded; it is what he must do. You can't save the one who won't be saved, a bitter conclusion of a sad fairytale. Theirs, he thinks and sighs, closing his eyes and resting his tired back against the worn brick wall.

Why does he feel? A real ninja doesn't want; a real ninja is above desire. He knows it, still he tries to deny it. His flesh didn't burn when touched and shallow breaths didn't tickle their way down his spine, they didn't! He shakes his head and stands up from the cold balcony floor. The chill wind brushes his blond bangs aside, so much like the other ones touch. His ocean blues searches the horizon for that special someone, the one who is dark with hatred but desperate for love… the one who left him behind. But he finds none, just moonlight and shady silhouettes.

Anger flares and warms his frozen insides, what happened to secret words and pretend fights? Didn't they mean something? He thought they shared something, a boundary deeper then revenge, but apparently they didn't. Night skies always lie, they show of their beautiful facades to the world, but tell no one about the black holes that are their hearts.

What angers him the most is that he didn't even get a goodbye, he wasn't even worth that. They shared bed that night, shared the safety of a skin to skin relationship, shared everything two humans can give each others, but then this… Their end was so abrupt, at least he expected a butterfly kiss, something to tuck away and adore. But he received nothing, only the empty feeling of waking up alone, shivering because the warmest blanket of all was nowhere to be seen. He never thought the other one could be that cruel, but he was stupid and so naive. He should have known better then to give himself away and trust so blindly. A true ninja always checks for traps at least twice, he didn't even do it once.

Choked up on agony his tears begin to fall, showing of the weakness he so carefully trained away. It's a sight not meant to be seen of a boy not meant to be loved. Konoha stays silent, not unaware that grief is in the air, but trained and skilled knowing broken hears never mend, knowing better days won't come. Choosing the path of the ninja means leaving all things behind, feeding on that which hurts, sleeping with the enemy and never ever looking away. Life has teeth as a vampire, and if you don't look out it'll suck you dry. He knows that now and he will never forget it again. Something glimmers inside those eyes of his, and just as life its fangs are sharp. Come to close and he will snap. He's scarred for an eternity and those childish sparkles that used to shine have been wiped away. One quick drag and everything has changed, so fast, so deep, so clear. He was tricked, life doesn't only bite, it's a lying selfish bitch too. Sour is the taste of giving in, muffled is the sound of his knees hitting the concrete, pain is what he feels and by himself he faces the nightmares of becoming a ninja.

Things will never be the same again in Konoha, because their sunshine just died. Father Time releases his hold and the clock starts ticking again. Silently not to disturb the sleeping ones Father Time weeps too, because innocence has been lost tonight and it'll never come back. One more soul has been tainted; one more has chosen the road without mercy, one more will face the harsh reality of killing what has to be killed, of slaughtering friends and of being what a true ninja really is: a deadly emotionless weapon. Not even crystal liquid drops can heal wounds that are made by a loved one. It's too late, he can't be rescued now, he's fallen and it's all that dark-haired ones fault. He'll never forget and he'll never forgive… but he remembers those last words moaned oh so softly into his neck. Words that probably was unbearable to carry, words that killed his angel, words that ripped of wings and painted the ground crimson. Angels can't love, angels must hate. Sasuke, told him so once underneath a grey crying sky. But that was before the urge for power teared them apart, before the leaves crumpled and fell to the ground and before kunais got so sharp they could actually kill.

The first sunrays peak behind the mountains and he raises his head, pretending to be proud, pretending to be ready, pretending he'll face life and fight it back. His headband is already worn, marked by fights fought by two. He'll fight alone now, there'll be no shadow to rescue him now, no soft arms to fall into and no one to wrap his wounds and tell him to be more careful next time, dobe. The flower has faded, the bird has flown and the light is killed, what is there to live fore when all hope is lost, what will Konoha become? Brutal is the world, terrifying is the loss of love, and never-ending is the ache. Ice can be melted, stone can be crushed, but betrayal can never be erased. Why, he wonders and the animal inside him stirs as the gate begins to crack…

**The End**


End file.
